Fly Me to the Moon
by Littlesister007
Summary: It's a rare occasion for the Avengers to have some fun together. They hoped that they could seek safety in the Avenger tower but one thing lead to another. Steve tried his best to protect his teammates, one in particular: Natasha. - Romanogers Secret Santa Story - *No broken bones, just a few heartbreaks*


**DISCLAIMER: **The Avengers and Captain America belong to Marvel and Disney Studios. This story was created for entertainment only

**- Fly Me to the Moon -**

New York City sky line was glittered by the ray of afternoon sun. It was the first day in weeks that NY hadn't colored by the gloomy shade of white and gray. The Avengers was having a cozy party at Stark Tower which now named as Avenger. It's pretty rare occasion for them to gather without any issue. In the time when their shoulders didn't carry the weight of the world, every Avengers became story tellers or a mindless chatter for Tony. They just finished a 'Worthy Man' contest. Everyone but Natasha try to lift Thor Hummer but fail miserably. Though, Steve managed to move it about an inch, He couldn't lift it. They were about to play 'Have you ever' when everyone heard the sound…

"Mr. Stark, the press are already seated in the conference room, sir" Jarvis voice interrupted them

A wave of silence washed over the noisy room in a heartbeat. Bruce Jaw dropped down a little in shock, Clint almost dropped his drum stick. Thor frowned eyebrows matched the one who sit beside him, Steve. Maria and Pepper stared into each other eyes and Natasha found her mouth forming a small 'O' shape. It made sense now, why Stark moved the party date almost 2 weeks earlier. It seemed time stand still, like a volcano stop shaking for a second before it erupted.

"Tony!"

Pepper turned to face Tony who sat beside her so fast that she felt a bit dizzy, or maybe she just tipsy from her martinis.

"You have got to be kidding me"

Clint dumped his drum stick on the coffee table in font of him

"Spit the bean, stark"

Maria demanded with narrow eyes.

"Busted" Tony simply said.

"Should I be concern?" Thor was still trying to adjust to Midgard world.

"Be prepared" Bruce tone was serious.

"Prepare Nah, on need" Tony spoke way too quickly to convince any soul.

Steve went quiet but she could see small droplets started to caress his forehead, his jaw tighten. He was panic.

"So this is your real agenda"

"Red, no. Come on guys! It will be fun"

"How?" Jane who just walked back from the toilet, asked loudly.

"Look, after the SHIELD info leaked everything went crazy and, we never actually have a say to whatever they speculated. Isn't it better to tell them by ourselves?

"I don't see why we have to add the fuel to the fire"

"I agreed with Natasha. Tony would you cancel it, please?"

"Pep, come on, How can I? All NY reporters are here, if not the world"

"That is your problem" Clint shrugged.

"If we just need to answer their questions then…"

"See Thor is in, Who else?" Tony pointed his index finger to Thor, vigorously.

Bruce shook his head "He doesn't even know the real concept of press conference"

"Fury will never agree to this"

Maria referred to her former boss who was currently in Europe.

"Nope, you wrong. Jarvis put my chat box on the screen."

The big glass window on the left side of the room showed the chat logs between Tony and Fury instead of concrete buildings view.

"You see that, 'Enjoy the party and keep the press at bay'. Fury agreed to this, wrapped it, signed it off"

"I think your brain have some logical disorder" Jane tilted her head to a side.

Tony was about to come up with another excuse when Steve finally broke his silence.

"You know, Social parade is what you want not us. It has never been and it never will be. We are here to protect people from danger when they need us. We are their  
>protectors not fame seekers."<p>

"Cap, Let –" Tony tried to argue but Steve cut him off.

"Now, it's too late to send them away, because if we do so they will think that we have something to hide. After all we have done, we are not ready for the world to see us as who we are. Back in DC, Nat and I brought SHIELD down so that people will know the truths. If we shy away from them today, it's will shatter people trust in Avenger even more."

"So…We gonna do it, right? Tony looked among his friends with a tentative smile.

"15 minutes then I'm out" Natasha bottomed up her beer and put it down on a table.

"Aye" Clint nodded.

Bruce just sighed while Maria worriedly eyed pepper. Thor assured Jane with a smile, hoped to ease her scowled face.

"Deal! Let put to show on the road everyone" Tony clapped his hand together, and walked toward the elevator.

* * *

><p>The room so noisy went quiet once the Avenger sat on their seats behind a long metal table covered with red sheet with gold trim. Their posters hung from the white wall as backdrops. Captain America threw his shield at a group of aliens. Black Widow Jump off Captain America Shield. Iron man carried the missile, flew toward the sky. The Hulk smashed a Car, Hawkeyes shoot his arrow to an alien while he looked in an opposite direction and Thor waved his Hammer in Greenwich.<p>

"The first question one in the blue shirt, please" Pepper had to become an impromptu MC, stood behind a wooded podium

"Since Doctor Fury died, Do you have a new team leader?"

Almost every team members were trying to take in the atmosphere of the crowded room, Microphone and cameras were everywhere. Flash light was popping up time and time again, blinding their eyes. Tony was the experienced one and the fastest one to answer.

"Well, SHIELD was gone so there is no more authority staff. As for The Avenger the team lead now will be ma – "

"Captain. America."

Natasha spoke firmly, Tony was taken aback but didn't say anything further.

"Yes, Steve is still our Captain" Clint supported his best friend verbally while other just nodded their heads.

Tony tried hard not to roll his eyes. "Yeah" he smiled tightly "Oh Captain, My captain!"

"Next question?" Pepper urged "There, the one with the red noted book"

"This question is for those of you who don't have super power and is former notorious assassins" Steve eyed Natasha, his jaw tighten. Natasha just lifted her right eyebrow up, her green orbs went dark. She was boiling up inside.

Clint narrowed his eyes and looked right into the reporter eyes, "I would go for invisibility" Clint turned to Natasha "And you, Nat?"

"I like myself the way I am, I don't need super power" She paused, locked her intense glance with the reporter even for just a few second. The weigh of silence seemed so overwhelming. "But Flying can be useful, Invisibility will just kill all the fun" Nat put on a smirk, the one that She always wore when she was on a mission and readied to kill.

Pepper pretended to look down at her watch "We running out of time here, Next question please" desperately wanted to finish the interview.

"Are there any Hydra agents left out there?" asked a reporter in a black jacket. Tony tried to answer the question but Steve was faster.

"We don't have information of the –"

"But we are working on it." Tony jumped in "In fact as we speak, I'd developed a new technology so we will be defenceable. It won't be just us against the universe. Tony smiled proudly while mentioning the new robot tech, he named 'Ultron' "There is nothing to worry."

"How can we be sure, when one of your members has such a horrific records. Numerous of horrendous murder cases." The same reporter who owned the red note book spoke up "She burnt a hospital, and she even killed children." His voice full of concern but his smirk betrayed him.

Steve could hear Natasha breathed in sharply. _Steve heart beated fast_. Her body stiffed, straighten her back. Her jaw set, chin tilted upward. Her eyes determined and focused. Slowly, she leaned forward to the microphone. Ready to strike back. No…_Not her_…NO!

"What passed is in the past" Steve spoke so loud that it sounded like he was shouting.

"In all the years, I've known her, worked with her. She has NEVER hesitated to risk her life for others." Steve took a long deep breath to steady himself.

"She runs toward the danger when others run away. She stands tall and calm when things fell apart." Steve lowered his voice but his tone was rough and rogue.

"She juggles fire every single day, forces a smile and laugh at the burn. I won't let you – Any of you – put the blame on her! on any of my team mate."

The room was so quieted that if a needle fell to the floor, they might properly hear it.

"We do our best to protect people. The fact that you are still standing here is because of us! Start treating Natasha and my team with some respect."

"Wow, Are you in love with her or something?" That's it. The report pushed the final strew offed Steve, He stood up so quick that almost knock the chair off. Then, he felt Natasha hand on his elbow,moved up and down even so slightly, warm and soothing. He let out a breath which he didn't realize that he was holding.

"Happy, please escort the reporter out of this building," pepper spoke once Steve sat down.

"We have 5 minutes left, Any constructive question?"

The rest of the interview continued in daze. Steve lost in his head with the reporter voice hunted him – _Are you in love with her? –_ Is he? 'Love' the word sound so foreign to him, yet, just the though of them as a couple fell his heart with the warmest desire. The same feeling, he felt toward Peggy long ago. Their relationship seemed like nothing, yet, meant everything. Through his foggy mind – only one thing is clear. He was in a big trouble and he needed to find a solution. He had to do it fast. By the time, he came back to his senses the interview was over and the press left. The Avenger was just taking to one another, vividly. Hawkeyes was still laughing over the fact that the press thought Thor was gay. Jane was complaining to pepper of how rude reporters were. He saw Tony and Bruce were discussing something from the corner of his eyes. He walked absent-mindedly to the elevator.

"Hey, Cap" He stopped death in his track. There she was, right in front of him. "Thank you" she about to kiss him on the cheek again but this time he turned. Their lips met and his senses went wild, her turquoise pupils wider in surprise, her smell mix of alcohol and alluring perfume. He could hear her breath hitched...and her lips…so _soft_ and inviting. He kissed her slowly but earnestly, like he wanted to do on the escalator in DC but he didn't get a chance then. Now, she returned his kiss eagerly. They stopped when their lungs burn with lack of oxygen. The chatting sound was gone and replaced by silence. Everyone was looking at them with wide eyes. Some with frowned eyebrows and loosen jaws. Tony opened his mouth like he was trying to say something but he couldn't from the word.

"Excuse me"

That is all she said before she turned her back on him and left. Steve felt numb but his heart was beating so fast as if he had been running for hours, and that is what he wanted to do, he wanted to run after her but his legs was rooting to the spot.

"Maybe, the reporter has a point"

Bruce gripped his right shoulder from the back. Steve turned to face him still half-dazed. He gave Steve a small smile. His eyes were full of sympathy.

* * *

><p>He didn't see Natasha again until dinner. They didn't mention the kiss and none of their team did. Not even Toy. Steve tossed and turned through out the night and when the first light came. He decided to make a call.<p>

"Hey! How are you, holding up?" Sam greeted with bright voice

"Hi, yeah…I'm fine, I'm umm good"

"Seriously man, What happen?"

"I need your help Sam. Can you stop by at the tower, please?"

"Sure, I will see you in a few hours"

Steve put his phone on top of the bedstand, open a drawer, and picked young Peggy picture up. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so lost, yet, so clear. He was not a SHIELD agent anymore and the world did have changed. Maybe, he should finally do as Peggy told him before she passed away. Maybe it was time to start over.

He recalled his conversation with Natasha in Sam house months ago.

"I just like to know who I'm fighting, I guess"

Now, the only enemy who was standing in his way was himself.

He put the picture back inside, closed the drawer and stood up. Get ready for the new day.

"Tony this is Sam, Sam, Tony"

He introduced them when they entered Tony workshop. They shook hand and exchanged smile.

"So?" Tony asked

"I need help from both of you" He started.

* * *

><p>Avenger living room was decorated with red, green and gold balls of light, they just finished their lunch and were relaxing with their own leisure activities. He gazed out the big glass window, observed the city as Hawkeyes as he was. Jane and Bruce were having a discussion about science. Pepper was skypeing with a friend while Thor played game on his new iPad. Natasha just finished the last page of her book when she saw Sam and Steve walked in.<p>

"Hey, just finished your marathon?" Natasha teased, playful smile adored her lips.

"No, we didn't jog this morning" Sam sat on a bean bag near an oak book shelf.

"Oh yeah? What so important that could make Captain American missed his die-herd exercise?"

"I, welll I…"

Steve scratched the back of his head, tried to come up with something. Proper words? A joke? Or a lie? Though, Steve should know that he couldn't lie to Natasha. Not only because she would know it right away but also he properly didn't want too.

"He was preparing for his date" Tony who just came in, smiled happily

"I see…"

Natasha cast her eyes downward and put her book on a coffee table in front of her. She picked up her cup of coco, took a sip and looked directly into Steve eyes. Steve shifted his weigh on his legs, uncomfortably.

"What she like? The girl who managed to break through your frozen heart"

Natasha respond made him turned away from the widow, completely. Eyes focused on the couple. If Steve was a really well-trained spy, He might have notice the undying tone of accusation, annoyance, and something close to jealousy in her voice as he did.

"She…" Steve opened and closed his mouth, swallow his saliva nervously.

"So?" Natasha eyes searched Steve and challenged him in a way. That sparking in her eyes seems to remind Steve of her.

"She was glamorous but down to earth, natural and witty...savvy but sensual, and above all of she was..." Steve voice was soft but firm, his eyes shone bright with love and admire.

"Sexy?" Tony winked at Steve, He didn't answer but his face turned bright red.

"Ha!" Tony laughed was soon join by others.

Clint kept looking between Steve and Natasha. Steve sparking eyes still locked with Natasha. Her emerald orbs darken as if it could turn to black. Natasha was the first one who broke the eyes contact. She inhaled slowly and put her cup of coco back on the table.

"Good for you, Roger" She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

* * *

><p>Steve disappeared again, Natasha barely saw him during the day which she should be glad. She had tried so hard to set him up with many chicks, after all. She walked to the window of a training room, looked outside the similar scenery. Her thought went back to the days when they fought with Loki Army. Their playful conversation in DC, the interview, and the kiss...her index finger was touching her lips and caressing it absent-mindedly.<p>

Though, she did register the tuck in her heart when she thought of him. Steve was somewhere out there, having lunch, cracking jokes and taking care of another girl. The one he delicately described to her. How his eyes lighted up just the thought of her, how he prized her with soft and dreamy voice. The sound so warm _too warm_, it burnt her up inside. It's took years of her training to stop herself from the feeling of anger, betray and – _jealous_ – emotion so tensed that she had to took a deep breath to hold on to her senses. Black window only plays games, she don't loose herself in it. Black window don't even care, let alone love… Straighten herself up she walked back to the training ground

"Jarvis, I will go again"

"You are in a very high spirit today, Miss Romanoff, it's your 7 rounds in an hour." The AI commented while he was preparing a training program.

Natasha spent most of her day in the training room. Did what she know _fighting _against robots, against imitation tasks, and against the little voice in her head.

Everything went swimmingly until the evening came. They were having dinner together, chatting about various topics and, of course, about Steve date. Natasha tried her best to stay focus on eating rather than listening to any detail about where she took her and how happy he was with her.

"Why you are so quiet, little red" Tony swallowed his red wine "I miss your banter. Captain here may bring another lady fella to join our girl gang very soon". His smile was playful but to her it felt as if Tony was laughing at her.

"Isn't that right, Steve?" He urged

"Yeah, hopefully!"

Steve grinned ear to ear made Natasha felt sick in her stomach.

"Great" she said softly, looked back down at her plate

"That's it? No welcome party plan? No other comment?"

The glared she gave Tony definitely sent a shiver down his spines, His smile fell, his hand cling to his glass of wine.

"Oh hey, Pepper, How dose the bonus period go?" Tony changed topic quickly

Natasha continued to eat, quietly. Tony just helped her made a final decision.

* * *

><p>Steve didn't see her at the dinner again after the night, and the fact that he is also occupied with another pressing matter had trimmed down their chance to spend time together to almost zero. They would bump into each other here and there. She would say hi and gave him a tight smile or smirk. No more bathers between them. Thing seemed to go back to the beginning of the first time they met on the helicarrier, acquaintance, stick to business. Even though, Tony and Sam said it was actually a good sight, he was having a hard time, convincing himself. Whatever it was, He would find his answer tonight.<p>

The elevator once so fast, Steve felt it took forever to reach her floor. The corridor lead to her room was even longer that he had imagined. He took a deep breath to clear his head and tried to hang on to whatever courage he had left at the moment. He knocked the door.

"Nat, it's me, Steve."

He played with his hands. Nervously, waiting for her to open the door so he could be with her.

"Hey"

The opened eventually, she was in her blue tee and black yoga pants

Her eyebrows frowned "What are you doing here?" Steve opened his mouth to say something but Natasha kept on asking.

"Don't you want to spend the evening with… that girl?"

Steve could swear, he heard something odd in her voice when she mentioned his girl.

"She, umm, called it off" He simply said

"Oh, I'm sorry Steve." She looked surprise and sad but a glimmer in her eyes lighted up, somehow.

"It definitely her lost" she added

"Yeah, well, Would you go up to the roof top with me?" All the question or statement he could say, judged from her facial expression, the question caught her totally of guard. He could sense her hesitation.

"Please"

His eyes searched her, his voice soft and begging. He pleaded with the god. _Please please _helped him.

"Sure, why not. Give me ten minutes and I will meet you there." Her answer made his tensed body relaxed completely.

"Oh and keep yourself warm, it just snow outside" he added with a bright smile.

"Okay"

The night was cold, freezing even but he felt warm vibes spreading through his body. Hectic New York City from up here seemed so calm and collect. Everything was going according to his plan.

Natasha walked into an empty space cover slightly with snow. Just when she about to call his name, he descended and landed in front of her.

"You have a new suite with wings?"

Her eyes explored his Captain America suit which now attached to wings like the one Sam had.

"Well, not exactly, it not my new suite" He clarified

"I was trying to fly so I called in for help from Sam and Tony to create this flying machine for me. You see this hat I'm wearing" he point to his helmet "It has sensors that connected to my brain cells so I can control them through my mind."

Natasha nodded, eyes still roaming around his suit.

"Would you like to fly with me?"

Her eyes snapped back to his face, she didn't say anything, just studied him with her eyes, sharp and strong. Natasha stepped closer, stood on his feet, and circled her arms around his neck. Steve arms wrapped around her waist, hold her tight to his body. Slowly, they moved up toward the night sky in same posture as a flying scene in a famous superhero movie that Steve watched with Natasha but he couldn't remember the name.

The colorful lights of New York City was brighter than ever during this time of the year. Natasha looked around eagerly, she seemed to let herself get lost in the breath-taking scenery. Steve, however, lost in her. He could smell a wild flower favor from her body lotion, fresh smell of her shampoo and how she fit perfectly in his embrace. He almost felt jealous of the snow when it got a privilege to caress her skin, jealous of the wind that it got a chance to messing up her hair.

He didn't know how long they'd flew around the city and he didn't care. He could do this all night but Natasha started to shiver visibly, and he didn't want her to caught a cold. He circled back to the Avenger tower, then.

"Oh, your apartment landlord looks cute with that wavy blond hair. Your favorite" Natasha teased the moment their feet touch the ground.

"She is a lesbian" Steve retorted

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"Nope, no sorry. I got myself cover"

"Really?" The cheerful light started to fade away from her eyes, she stepped away from him.

"Yeah, the one I told you in the living room a week ago, remember?"

Natasha frowned "I thought you said she called it off"

"Yes and no. I said that because I'm quit positive that she will call it off if I ask her to be my girls so..."

"I don't get it"

"You see, I unexpectedly fell in love with this red hair woman which, by the way, is my favorite color since DC. She doesn't have any super power but if she could has one she would like to fly. And I went through this crazy flying-machine training to impress her."

Steve stepped closer to Natasha, hoped to close the gap between them. His determined eyes never waved from hers.

"She is also a master spy so I have to play hided and seek with her all week long because I afraid that she gonna find out, then I won't get a chance to give her my token of affection…" Steve trailed off

Apparently, spoke his heart out was not as easy as it seem in romantic movies, he often watched with Natasha on their movie nights. Despite the cold weather, his palms were a bit sweat, he felt the heat running up his neck and his ears were all red. Natasha was just standing still, wearing her famous smirk. He tried to look for a sigh just like she taught him when they got a chance to spend some quality together. If he saw any hint of surprised and satisfy in her eyes it's barely noticeable.

"You know, for a nearly hundred-year-old man, you do have a way with words, Grandpa" she quipped with a quirky eyebrow

"You are impossible" Steve shoulder slouched

"But you like it"

"YOU…I..I"

Steve stammered was cut short when Natasha pulled him in for a kiss. His hand instinctively flew to hold the back of her head. Her hand gripped his shirt, pulled him closer. They kissed the cold night away. Steve forehead touched Natasha when they broke apart, grinning and panting.

"Marry Christmas, Steve"

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTE'S: <strong>This stroy is a part of Romanogers Secret Santa Story. It's a bit of a hike since this is my first story but hopefully it's turn out okay enough. I'm sorry for any error, I'd tried but English is my foreign language. Thank YOU!


End file.
